As The Nightingale Sings
by Rushisu
Summary: Ion was The Maiden. Sync's job was to watch over him. It was like a fairytale to them. With a happy end. AU SyncxIon AschXLuke
1. Chapter 1

Yup, an another fic. I had a hard time to choose what Game/manga I should use but because I have written Tales of- fics I was like, whatever and so, I choose Tales of the Abyss! Again! I'm hopeless... But the characters really fit in this story!

So... this story is like mixed version of Tales of symphonia, Peter Pan, Eternal Sonata and many, many other Movie/game/anime/books.. Mainly it will be much like Tales of Symphonia... I can't make anything original...-Sigh-

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (Boyxboy), cursing

**Pairings:** SyncIon, AschLuke

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss! Hell, I don't even own a copy of it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**As The Nightingale Sings...**_

_...The people are celebrating._

Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A girly man in his twenties walked on a street. The people around him were celebrating. The man dodged the celebrating people and glared at the drunken men on the street. To them, it was a holiday. The whole world was celebrating. The man stopped to listen the storyteller who was telling fairytales to the children. The people around the world were happy. Well, expect one. The man sighed sadly, raising his gaze to the sun.

"Come and taste the delicious cotton candy! Only one gald per cotton candy, only today!" A shopkeeper shouted to the crow, making the man to flinch. He turned around to look at the shopkeeper and smiled. He walked to the shopkeeper, taking two coins out of his pocket.

"Can I have two cotton candy, please?" The young man spoke softly, giving the coins to the shopkeeper. The other man gave the candies to the younger man. The young man walked away, holding two pink cotton candy in his hands with his shopping basket with full of food. Soon, he turned to an alley, away from the happy people. The alley was dark and smelly place but he kept walking. Two cats were eating at the fallen trash can, mewing to to the man. The man took a small fish from his basket and tossed it to the cats who ran to their new meal. The man smiled and kept walking. Soon, he stopped in front of a brown door and knocked. He listened how two children were fighting behind the door as the door opened, revealing two red headed boys.

"Finally!" The younger boy sighed annoyingly. "That took so long time-" The same boy's eyes widened when the man showed the cotton candies. He took the pink candy and ran into the apartment. The other red head otherwise stayed, rolling his eyes but took his cotton candy too, thanking the man politely.

"You guys don't have any idea how crowded the city is! Everybody is celebrating!" The man sighed, placing the basked on a table.

"Yeah. Everybody expect _us_..." The older boy glared at his younger roommate. The younger boy stopped eating his cotton candy and stared at the floor sadly, tears forming in his eyes. The man gave a warning look to the older boy.

"You go and say sorry to him!" The man whispered warningly. After all, it wasn't the younger boy's fault that he had got a serious fever and had to be at home with somebody who would watch after him.

"Yes, _Mother_..." The older boy muttered sarcastically, walking to the other boy who was now crying at the corner.

"I'm sorry. Stop crying!" The boy said or more likely, ordered. But it was enough to the younger boy. He made a loud shrill and hugged the other boy.

"I love you!" The younger boy whispered, making the other red head to blush.

"Y-Yeah... Whatever... Now, get off me!"

The oldest man looked at the scene between the two red headed kid, smiling. He was happy that they found each other after their promise. He was happy that he had found them too. He had found them at an orphanage five years ago when they were four years old. The orphanage's owner had said to him that she had never seen something like this. The boys were so much alike but they still weren't brothers or even relatives. But she didn't know anything. The man just smiled as the older boy was now chasing the other boy who had stolen his cotton candy. It was like ten years ago...

But it wasn't the same without _him_...

"Asch, Luke. Stop it now. We must lit the candle and pray and thank the gods for giving this happy day to us." The man said, taking a long blue candle from the basket. Actually, he thought that this 'happy day' was just ridiculous since he knew the truth. But even if he would tell it, the people wouldn't believe him. But he hated how people were celebrating this day. He hated that he couldn't do anything to save the princess.

"But why? Praying is boring! And what good is it in this day?! Why everyone are celebrating?" The younger boy, Luke asked.

"Haven't you listened what the teacher told us!? And quiet you moron or The Six God-Generals will come from the heaven and take you with them to torture you slowly and painful!" The older boy, Asch almost shouted, shaking the other red-headed boy.

The man otherwise couldn't take it anymore. He was just about to lit the candle but instead, he cracked up and laughed as the minutes went and the other boys just stared at him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"What? It's true! The traveling priest told to us!" Asch shouted, sounding little hurt. He didn't like that people laughed at him.

"S-Sorry Asch b-but it just that..." The man tried to start but started laughing again after looking at Asch's face. Luke who didn't have any clue why he was laughing, started laugh as well, making Asch even more angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! You don't even know why he was laughing!" He added, glaring at Luke who's eyes started to get teary again.

"Where did you learn that word!?" The man gasped.

"Dunno. Some drunks used that word when I was... hanging around." Asch shrugged.

"Don't use that word anymore."

"But you stopped laughing."

"Umm..." Luke tried to stop their argument.

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you but you mustn't use that word again!"

"What the fuck!? It just a word!"

"Hello?"Luke tried to get their attention, failing.

"I said that don't use that word!"

"But I want to use it!"

"And I thought that you were the smart one of you..."

"HELLO!?" Luke almost shouted, glaring at the oldest man.

"I am the smart one! Luke can't even spell 'Fonon'!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it has-"

"I THINK THAT VAN GRANTS HIMSELF IS NEXT TO ME!" Luke screamed, finally getting the others attention and almost causing a heart attack to them.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted, turning pale.

"Finally! Now, can somebody explain why we are celebrating today?" Luke asked with his I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-that-even-a-Cheagle-looks-like-a-ugly-and-smelly-mud-monster. Too bad that it didn't had any effect to Asch. Well almost.

"D-Don't ever make any fun of him! And you gave me almost a heart attack!" Asch said, blushing because Luke's puppy eyes.

"Okay Luke. Asch will explain because I have to cook." And Asch started to explain as the man took a knife and started to slice meat into smaller pieces.

"W-Well... The teacher said the when people are celebrating like this, it means that the world won't destroy and the people are in safe the next 15 years."

"How?" Luke asked, not understanding it completely.

"Because 'The Maiden of Hymns' has born today." The man said from the kitchen. It was true. Today the king told them that the newborn princess is The Maiden. It was a huge honor to their family. But the man felt sorry to the princess. He knew what would happen 15 years later.

"Who?" Luke asked, making Asch to groan.

"Don't you know anything?! The Maiden will save the world and go to Daath and live there forever with the other Maidens and the Six God-Generals!"

"Why?"

"Gah, you're so annoying... Well... I don't know _why_ she'll live at the heaven but she just does! Get it? Now shut up and think about what I said!" Asch groaned. Luke just kept staring at him, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Asch but you're wrong." The man sighed. It was time to tell the truth. He had always wanted to tell it to somebody, especially to the red headed boys. They needed to know the truth.

He promised.

"What!? I'm not! The teacher said that it's the truth! It's like a common knowledge! So tell me, if that legend is wrong, that means that our whole religion is wrong!" Asch was getting really angry. The man knew it. Asch hated when people corrected him. And he thought that the teachers are some kind of gods. They couldn't be wrong.

"I don't mean that that is completely a lie. But you know how people likes to think things better from what they are. How they just... ignore the truth." The man sighed, shoving the vegetables into a pot. Asch just glared at the man's back, saying nothing.

"...Yeah, I know. But then... What is the truth?" He whispered, waiting the answer. The man in front of him turned around, smirked to the angry boy.

"I'll tell after we had eaten and you guys are in the bed."

"Yay, we are getting a bedtime story!" Luke screamed, rushing to the table and sat on a chair and took his fork and knife. The man just smiled. Asch and Luke hadn't changed even after they... Well...

Asch just groaned but followed his 'crush'.

"_I'm surrounded by children..."_ He thought as he sat on the chair.

- - -

"So tell it! Tell it!" Luke repeated, jumping on his bed, only in his pajama pants. Asch just rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Okay Luke I'll tell it just sit down and put on your shirt!" The man laughed, holding a blue shirt.

"Take that stupid shirt so he can start it!" Asch snarled, getting a glared from the younger boy.

"Well... This happened before you guys even were born-" The man tried to start.

"When? Give me a year!" Asch ordered. He wanted to know every detail about this 'story'.

"Just let him tell the story!" Luke snapped.

"Well... It happened about ten years ago...-"

"Not so long ago..." Asch muttered under his breath.

"Asch be quiet!" Luke almost punched the other green-eyed boy.

"Do you want me to tell it or will I just leave you to sleep?" The man sighed playfully.

"NO!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Good." The man smiled, taking a better position on his armchair.

"Well... Once upon a time..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eheheee... This probably was pretty confusing but don't worry! I'll try to update soon! I hope that you all know who this mysterious man is. And I know that 'The Maiden of Hymns' is reeeeaaallllyyy stupid and corny name but I had created some name which refer to Tear. And you'll find the reason soon! Well, maybe not soon but... Someday.

Was I the only one who started to laugh to that part were Asch just yelled to Luke about how the Six God-Generals will come from the heaven and will kill him? -Looks around- Looks like I was... -Sigh- And when Asch said 'Hanging around', I didn't meant any twisted thing. Truth is that he had been playing with Luke but seriously, can you imagine Asch saying "I was playing tea party at the garner with my dolls and plushies when couple of drunks walked past and shouted something."? CAN YOU?! It just that even though Asch is a kid, he still tries to act like an adult. And he thinks that adults don't play around. That's why the whole swearing argument too. Because adults used that word, he thought that if he would use it, it would make him more like an adult. Ugh, why am I making such deal with it...? But, just that you know...

Aww.... Isn't Luke cute?

Anyway... R&R? (Or Ion will come and slap you on your face!)


	2. The people are telling his story

I have no idea why I'm using Eugeve as Ion's hometown. -sigh- But, If I had used ToS, Zelos would have lived in Iselia.

Finally, The explanation! I hope that I remembered everything...

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**As The Nightingale Sings...**_

_...People are telling his story _

Chapter 1

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Eugeve was a small village which was famous of its friendly villagers and an amazing nature. It was silent and calm place. People liked to go there everywhere from Auldrant. Even though in the past Eugeve was ugly and small place now it has grown to a one of the world's most famous places.

"Life in Eugeve is good." People used to say. But they didn't know that the life in Eugeve would change forever after a one single child would grow up. They didn't know what that child would do in the future. They didn't know that thanks to the child, they were saved.

They just didn't know. After all, they were just a bunch of stupid humans.

- - -

_24 years ago_

_- - -_

"Just one more push ma'am." The doctor said. The woman in front of her had a long black hair and her beautiful, green eyes were full of pain. Next to her, was the woman's husband who's dark green hair was in mess and his brown eyes looked at his wife, a worried look in his eye. They both were still pretty young, still in their early twenties but they were both from rich families and they lived in a huge mansion on a small cliff in Eugeve. And now they were getting their first child.

"Just one more ma'am." The doctor repeated. The wife's husband whispered something in his wife's ear, probably some sweet words but it helped. The woman screamed and grabbed her husband's hand. The man bit his lip. He hated to look at his wife when she was in pain. The black haired woman continued screaming but then suddenly...

Someone else screamed. Someone who hadn't never breathed air with lungs. Someone who didn't know what kind the world was.

Someone... pure and innocent.

The green haired man watched as the maid took something... red from the doctor and took it, going away from the room. The man lowered his gaze to look at at his wife who was still panting slightly. She was looking at the doctor, a tint of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am. She will return soon. She just went to take the baby's height and weight and she'll clean the baby." The doctor smiled calmly. The man smiled too. It was so much like her to worry someone else before taking care of herself. Soon, the door opened and the same maid came in, carrying a small bundle. She was smiling brightly, walking to the new parents and gave the bundle to the new mother.

"Congratulations. You have a son." The blond haired maid kept smiling after giving the baby to his mom. The baby whimpered a little and his mother started to smile, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's so... Red." She muttered, getting a chuckle from her husband who looked at the small bundle. His son... Like his wife already said, it was red with couple of dark green tress on his head which looked weird against the baby's red skin.

"He is opening his eyes..." The man smiled and gasped in joy. His son had his mother's green and soft eyes. Soon, he too started to cry. The doctor watch the scene, writing down the baby's information. A normal, health baby boy.

The new mother was whispering something in her child's ear as her husband looked at her, smiling.

Finally. He had everything he needed to be happy. Suddenly, a cold wind blew as the windows opened loudly.

"Gah, you make me want to vomit." A cold, boyish voice came from the shadows, making everybody in the room to flinch. They turned to look at the corner of the room, the place where the voice had came. The person stepped closer and the people in the room gasped.

It was young boy, probably around fourteen. He was wearing black and long jacket with many details on it. He was carrying a long pouch. But the most weird thing was what covered his eyes. A yellow mask with red lines on it. His messy green hair pointed everywhere as he crossed his arms and snapped.

"W-who are you!?" The man shouted. He had to protect his family. His wife had wrapped her arms around their baby as the strange boy walked to them. The boy stopped in front of the baby and his mother's and to everybody's shock, the boy dropped the pouch, taking a sword from it. He rose the sword on his head and before anybody could react, he swung the sword. The mother made a loud shriek.

But the boy stopped moving the sword just before it was hitting the newborn baby. The mother looked at the sword and gasped. The sword was glowing in the moon light.

And then, they all realized who this boy was.

"N-No..." The mother gasped, new tears forming in her eyes. But this time, they weren't tears of joy. She stared at her son who was looking at the older boy curiously. The boy sighed, putting the sword back to its pouch.

"I, Sync the Tempest, the sixth God-General, am here to announce that the new Maiden of Hymns has born in the name of Lorelei. And I, Sync the Tempest, am here to announce that Van Grants has declared me, Sync the Tempest to be this Maiden's guardian, until he'll turn to 15, when I will take him to Daath, the home of the Six God-Generals and the fallen hero himself, Van Grants." The boy, Sync said the last phrase with a hint of sarcasm. The couple gasped, both with different reasons. The man was happy. His son, his flesh and blood was The Maiden. His son carried the second most important title in the world. His wife though, was sad that his son would be taken from her 15 years later. It was just so wrong.

"But... I thought that The Maidens are girls!?" The doctor said, breaking the silence. The masked boy turned to look at him, giving a cold aura around him.

"No you stupid mortal! There has been some boys in the history too! Even though _She_ was a woman it doesn't mean that all Maidens are girls! Are all people this stupid!?" He snarled, crossing his arms across his chest. The green haired boy walked to the large window, opening it with aloud bang and looked the small baby at the last time. Even though he would never admit it, he was surprised that the newborn Maiden hadn't cried, even though he had shouted. The baby had just looked at him, a curious look in his green eyes.

"Tell to the king about this tomorrow." He said, stepping out of the mansion into the dark night. Once he was out of the village, he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"So this is how it begins..." He said aloud.

"I heard your little speech. You know that I could tell to Van that you have spoken about him with a disrespect tone. And you know what it means." An another voice came behind the tree, making Sync to turn his head.

"What you want Asch?" He said with a mocking tone. The person stepped closer, his red hair fluttering in the wind.

"Van ordered me to spy you until you have told the family. It looks like even if The Key of Lorelei choose you, Van doesn't want you to take this Maiden. You're still too young. And I agreed with him. In my case, it took 523 years and three weeks to get my first Maiden and I heard the with Dist it took 1.051 years! You have been immortal only 100 years. " Asch sighed.

"Well, Dist is an idiot who can't even fight! You know that he loves using me as a guinea pig because... Well, you know why!" The younger boy snarled.

"Yes, I know but that doesn't have to do with this. Did they believe you?" The older boy asked, getting a nod.

"Humans are so stupid! I can't believe that I was once one of them!"

"No one cares that you hate them. The most important thing is that they believed."

"I still don't get it why I had to go to the new Maiden when your the one who's going to stalk him!"

"For the last time, our job is not stalking! We have to protect The Maiden!"

" Yeah, and the Maidens must not see us... Sounds like stalking to me..." Sync muttered under his breath, making Asch to glare at him.

"Anyway, Van ordered me to give a message to you. He said that after you have told to the family, you must go back to Daath. He also said he might have a cure to you... problem." Asch announced, making Sync to raise his head as his normally cold aura vanished.

"He has found a cure?" He whispered, sounding like a lost small child.

"Maybe. Now go!" Asch ordered. The younger boy nodded and muttered the spell quietly.

"Teleport!" He shouted as a magical circle formed under his legs and his body started fading into air.

Asch sighed as the masked boy's body was away, looking at the stars. He thanked his luck that he wasn't mortal anymore. This all was so weird and he was stressed. Three days ago, Van had gathered all Six God-Generals to the hall so the Key of Lorelei would choose the next Maiden's guardian. To their surprise, it choose Sync. And that was a problem. Asch saw that he wasn't ready to this. His body hadn't still fully accepted that he is an immortal! So Van had to make a compromise. Even though Sync was the real guardian, Asch had to watch over the Maiden until Sync was ready. It would take days, months or even years. But till Sync was ready, he would start to protect the Maiden. But because he was the real Maiden's guardian, he made the announce. With a lie of course but it was better if the parents don't now that the other God-General is doing Sync's job.

Asch sighed again as the clouds darked and soon, it was raining. It has been over 150 years since he had been on earth. And at that time, he had to watch over his Maiden. And that girl had been spoiled and selfish bitch. And he didn't not miss her.

"I should go to watch after that new Maiden..." He sighed, walking to the mansion.

- - -

_5 Years later..._

- - -

"Mommy, mommy!" A small boy cried, as he ran to his house. His mother was already waiting him, hugging her son tightly as the boy reached her. The boy was sobbing loudly, making his mother worry.

"Ion, sweetie are you okay?!" The boy's mother asked worriedly as her son cried.

"T-The other kids were teasing me again! T-They said that I'm not like them! T-They said that I'm a freak!" The girly boy sobbed even harder.

"Oh sweetie stop crying! And don't care what those children says. You're not a freak!"

"B-But why people are treating me differently?" Ion asked, looking at her mother. The beautiful lady sighed. She knew that this day would come.

"Let's go inside. Then, I'll tell with hot-chocolate!" She smiled as her son squealed in joy.

Oh why Ion had to grow up so soon?

- - -

"So let's see... I believe that you have heard the name The Maiden of Hymns before?" The woman asked as her son nodded.

"Villagers are always calling me that..." Ion muttered sadly, swinging his small legs on his mother's lap. "And that's why they treat me differently! Why they keep calling me that? I don't want be that Maiden if I won't get any friends..."

"Honey, it's an honor to be The Maiden. You're the one who have saved this poor planet. And maybe you are the real Maiden..." Ion's mother muttered, playing with her son's hair.

"The real Maiden? But you just said-"

"Let me tell a story, Ion. The story tells who you are and why you are here." Boy's mother smiled, her son nodding happily. He loved stories.

"This all happened over 2.000 years ago, when there was a lot disagreements between two countries. The countries names were Malkuth Empire and Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Now these countries have fused into our country, Auldrant. These countries were on a edge of war. But there was a small island too. It hadn't a side at the bigger countries arguments. The name of island was 'Island of Hod'. The people who lived there had their own culture and fighting skills. The people there were strong and they had powers which could destroy the bigger countries but the people on the island loved peace.

But like I said, over 2.000 years ago, a small boy baby was born under the full moon at the Island of Hod. And they believed that if a child will born when the moon shines brightest, the baby will grow up to be a strong warrior.

The boy's parents named him 'Van'. And when Van grew up, he became strong and wise young man. He was kind to people and loved his parents and his little sister who was still a newborn. It looked like the Gods loved him.

But when Van was 11 years old, Malkuth an Kimlasca-Lanvaldear forgot their fights and they attention turned on the calm island. So, they gathered their two armies into a one massive army.

And attacked to the island. To a small peaceful island without any mercy.

Van was outside his home but rushed to the village after hearing screaming. But what he saw, wasn't something what he expected.

He saw how the soldiers where killing his friends... And how they were torturing his family... It shattered his heart into thousands pieces... And he lost the power to control his powers. We still don't know how many he killed but he was the only one who survived. All buildings were destroyed and the soldiers and villagers bodies were everywhere.

But the most horrible thing was that his power had killed his parents. Both of their bodies were in a horrible condition and Van buried them and the villagers but not the soldier's bodies. But then, he noticed that his sister's, Mystearica's body was nowhere. Van though that some other soldiers had taken her somewhere and killed her.

After the horrible slaughter, Van escaped from the island and traveled around the world. Sometimes he taught martial arts to the riches children to get money but never told anyone where he was from.

But then, 16 years later, the war started.

The war between Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was long and bloody. Van didn't have a side and he traveled on the battlefields, walking over the bodies. Van fought if he had to but only to survive.

But then, when he was resting at a small village, he heard a rumor. Rumor about Malkuth's secret weapon. They said that Malkuth used a young woman as a weapon and she had a power to make soldiers sleep only using her voice. This caught Van's attention. He made a new goal in his life, to find this woman.

And which happened couple of months later.

Van was at the latest battlefield which Malkuth won and saw some soldiers with Malkuth's uniforms. He watched as the soldiers stole from the dead soldiers. He watched as a young woman tried to stop them, saying that it was insolent stealing from dead. Van couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her.

The woman looked just like his mother.

He knew immediately that the woman was his little sister, Mystearica. But the soldiers were laughing at her and Van heard that they were calling her 'Tear'.

Tear and Van met many times at the battlefields. Tear was interested about Van because he was the only one who didn't fall in sleep when she used her voice. She wanted to know about this mysterious man and spied him if they sometimes met at outside of the battlefields. Van of course noticed this and wanted to tell her everything but was too scared. After all, he killed their parents and Van thought that Tear wouldn't forgive him.

But Van wasn't the only one who noticed Tear's odd behavior. There was a one soldier who was in love with her. He noticed that when she met that famous man, Van, she spied him. The soldier thought that she was in love with him. He became desperate and wanted to get his rival out of the way. But he knew that Van was better than him when it came fighting. So, he made a plan.

Some days later and new battle was born. It was like all the other battles between the two countries. People fought to survive and killed everybody who came close to them. Van and Tear were there, both with different reasons. Tear was a soldier so she had to help her people. Van came there because he wanted to protect Tear. And of course, it was a perfect chance to practice his skills. Even though Van was famous, many people didn't know what he looked like.

But the man who was in love with Tear, remembered his face and started to fulfill his plan.

The man's weapon at war was a rifle which could kill a human with a one shot. He charged his weapon but didn't target the enemy. Instead, he targeted Van's heart. But when he was about to pull the trigger, Tear noticed him. She watched in horror how the man was about to shoot Van. And then, she made her decision.

All what they all heard was a loud pang and all what they saw was how the blood splashed everywhere. And the next thing what Van saw, was two blue eyes, staring at him. The man who had shot was staring in horror the scene in front of him. The body who had covered Van fell on the ground, her long hair covering the wound.

The man had shot the one who he had loved. Tear.

When Van realized what had happened, the power inside him started to grow like 16 years ago. And soon, it was too much to Van. He released the power, killing everybody at the battlefield. But he didn't care anymore After he came back to his sense, he buried her sister's body under the ground. He started to regret that he never told to his sister about her past. The regret and sadness were so big that it caught the the world's creator's Lorelei's attention. He had always been interested about the only survivor of the Island of Hod. So, he decided to make a deal with the man. Lorelei landed in a human form in front of Van and said:

_'Don't be scared mortal. I, Lorelei, the creator of this world, am have seen your past and I can see your pain and I have a way to ease it. I have a deal with you. If you want, I can reborn your sister's soul. It can take thousands years but I'll give you the skills of Gods and you would be an immortal. I would give you a title of god and people will praise you as a god._

_However, in return, you will give me your soul and heart. Don't worry, you don't need heart after transforming to a immortal. The heart is only a cage which keep humans true powers inside of it. The soul is only to kill humans spirits. Believe me, if you want to, I'll make you and your sister happy._

_So, do we have a deal?' _Lorelei asked. Van didn't had to think about it long time. He said:

_'To beg forgiveness by my sister. To repay everything I have done to make her suffer. To see her smile last time... I'll give my heart and soul to you!' _

And so, it happened.

Lorelei went back to heaven, taking Van's soul and heart with him. Lorelei left a sword to Van which would glow as a new Maiden will born and it would help to find the real Tear's reincarnation. We call this sword as 'The Key of Lorelei'. Even though Lorelei left, Van, who was already strong without his immortal powers, stayed on earth to test his new powers. This induced to destruction of Daath. The rumors says that Van rose Daath to heaven where its citizens serves Van and the God-Generals.

Nobody knows how did Van survive the first two centuries without the God-Generals but he started to became desperate. Humans on the earth did have no idea who he was or what happened to Daath. He had troubles finding the Maidens and keep them safe from dangers. And the war was still going on the earth.

But then, after one Maiden died when bandits killed her, Van had an idea.

He landed back to earth after many years and started to search group of humans who had power, intelligent and courage. He searched humans who could left their lives on earth and who would change to immortal and became Van's employee and serve him forever.

He found six people with these features.

First one was Legretta the Quick. She was a respected soldier but was afraid of death. Van found her at the battlefield, deadly wounded and asked her would she become an immortal creature. Legretta said yes.

Next one was Largo the Black Lion. When he was a human, he traveled over the world even though the war was still raging. Before he met Van, he fell in love with a woman who had settled down with her and had a daughter. But then, somebody took their daughter from them, shattering Largo's wife's mind. She made a suicide soon after the kidnap and Largo started traveling again, meeting Van and joined him.

Van met the third one just after the war. Nobody knows his real name or the reason why he changed his name but we know him as Dist the Reaper. He was a scientist but people didn't respect him or his ideas. They though that he was mad man. Even thought he isn't the most sane person, he is very intelligent. He wanted to join because that way he could became famous and immortal so he could continue making experiments. Forever.

Fourth one was a young girl, Arietta the Wild. She was shy young girl who´s parents had left her into a forest when she was a baby and one of the monsters found her. The monster was 'Liger Queen', the leader of Ligers. The Queen raised Arietta as her own child but the other ligers didn't like this. And when Arietta was 16, the Liger Queen fell sick and died. The new Queen said to Arietta that since the old Queen was gone, she didn't have any reason to stay there. The ligers chased her, trying to kill her but Arietta could escape. But she wasn't in good condition and Van found her at the edge of forest, deadly wounded. Van saved her by making her immortal and some people even believe that Van resurrected the old Liger Queen too.

Van found the fifth employee in an interesting situation. This boy´s name is Asch the Bloody and Van found him only about 500 years ago. Just like Dist, Asch's really name isn't Asch and nobody knows it. He was son of a noble man and could handle any sword. Van found him in a abandoned laboratory when Asch was only ten. Nobody knows why and what he was doing there but the experience must have been horrible. But Van saw that Asch hold a powerful spirit and decided that he would wait until the boy was older and more powerful to be immortal. He waited 7 years, teaching magic and other useful skills to the boy. And when Asch turned 17, he followed Van to Daath.

The last and youngest one is Sync the Tempest. He was an orphan and lived on the streets, stealing from people. Sync was a sick boy and people treated him like trash and he learned to hate everybody and believed that his parents and little brother were killed because of him. Still, he is a angry person and believed that he shouldn't even exist. He met Van when he was 14. Sync's sickness was taking over him and he was dying. But still, he kept stealing and stole Van's sword, Key of Lorelei. Van didn't have any problems by taking it back but was impressed by Sync's speed and skills. He offered to Sync an immortal life because Sync's sickness would kill him soon. That's why unlike with Asch's case, Van couldn't wait because Sync would be dead soon. But Sync refused. He asked that why should he live an immortal life when he shouldn't even exist? But Van kept trying and then finally, he forcefully turned Sync into an immortal. But something went terribly wrong.

No one knows why, not even Van but Sync transformed into immortal slower that the others. The transformation took a month while with the others, it took only seconds. Maybe it was Sync's sickness or Van's powers but the transformation was slow and extremely painful to Sync. He couldn't eat or move. Van had to leave him alone because the new Maiden was going to born any time. But when the month passed, at one day, some other orphans where stealing from Sync. Sync, whose possessions where the last thing what reminded him from his family, got angry and stood up, glaring the orphans.

The next thing what Sync was the orphans corpses on the ground, pained expression on their faces.

Sync of course panicked. He decided not to move until Van would come. Van came one day later, and found Sync lying on the ground, a bandage covering his eyes. After Van made some tests, he too, was shocked because something like this hadn't happened ever. Maybe it was a curse from the Death himself because Sync was already dying but whenever he looks somebody in the eyes, the person will die. It's a horrible curse and it's separating Sync from the others. So, Van gave him a mask to cover his eyes. Sync, who couldn't stay back to earth, followed Van. But unlike the others, Sync isn't grateful to Van being immortal. Most likely because the curse.

But anyway, Van decided that these people where enough and fulfilled his plan. These six people forms The Six God-Generals. They too have inhumanly powers and skills but they still have their hearts and souls so they aren't real gods. Their job is to watch over the Maidens and protect them from any danger. But, when a new Maiden will be born, the Key of Lorelei will glow and show who is the new Maiden's guardian because only one God-General protects the current Maiden. But the guardian must not let the Maiden see him or her before the Maiden turns 15 years-old and the God-General will take him or her to Daath and the Maiden must do a test to prove is he or she the true reincarnation of Tear."

"What the Maiden must do?" Ion asked, eyes widening.

"They must sing." Ion's mom smiled. "Nobody knows what happens after the test. But even though it has been over 2.000 years, Van still hasn't found his sister. Who knows, maybe you're the one who will make him happy." The woman ended, the smile turning into sad sigh. They both were silent as Ion swung his small legs and his mom played with his green hair. The woman started to wonder. Why her son was so quiet? Maybe it has been too soon to tell him. She stared at Ion's back of the head, moving her hands from the boys hair to his flanks, hugging him tightly and noticed that he was shaking.

"Honey, are you okay?" The black haired woman panicked.

"I-It just that... It's soooo saaaad!" The young boy wailed. "T-They all h-had so awful past a-and... It's just so sad!" The boy kept crying.

The woman smiled kindly, it was just like Ion, taking care of the others and doesn't care what happens to him.

"You're right Pear pie." The woman grinned as her son turned to look at her, a pout on his wet face.

"I'm not a Pear pie!"

"But you look like a cute little pear and you're tasty as a pie!" The woman giggled. Ion kept pouting some minutes until asked:

"Who God-General is guarding me?"

"Try to guess." Ion's mother smirked and Ion thought about the chances.

"Is... Is it Dist?" He asked with a really small whisper, making his mother to laugh.

"Oh thank god no! Your guardian has a mask on his face!"

"That was...Sync!" The green-haired boy gasped, feeling proud that he knew who his guardian was.

"That's right! You're so smart!" His mother giggled as she watched her son's proud expression.

"I wanna meet him!"

"Honey, you'll meet him when you'll turn 15 years."

"I wanna meet him NOW!" The small boy shouted. His mom looked at him, shocked. Ion never shouted or had any tantrum. He was calm and kind child.

"Maybe, if you keep your eyes open, Sync makes a mistake and you'll see him!" The woman lied calmly. She knew that there was no way that a God-General would make a mistake like that.

"Okay! I want to meet him... I **will** meet him before he takes me away..." Ion muttered to himself.

At the same time, a certain red-headed God-Guardian moved slowly away from the window, head filled with many thoughts about this Maiden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So... What you think? Is it worth to continue? I think that I like it really much. I have always wanted to write my own fantasy story.


End file.
